Reunion
by BowlfulOfWisdom
Summary: almost 10 years have passed since they have seen each other, all have so much drama in their lives, how will they face one another. Please read and review!
1. Mary

* I don't own any 7th. Heaven characters, and I don not want to. I do own Joe and Lexie , the Marys, Matts, Lucys, and Ruthies kids, and Phil. *  
  
" Why am I doing this?" 30 year old Mary Camden thought to herself as she drove up to her old house in Glenoak. Mary was out of jail. She had quit her job as a flight attendant, and had no money. No one wanted to marry her, or give her a job. So she moved to Los Angeles and became a hooker. At first she was able to control herself, get some money, and stop for a while. But then when she started talking drugs, prostitution became her life. Until she was caught, and put to jail for a year. Now she was about to see her jolly- good old family that she hasn't seen in almost a decade. Mary Camden was prepared for anything. 


	2. Matt

" Matt come on, we are going to be late!" his wife Sarah yelled. " Yeah daddy, it's a long ride from here to Glen oak." His oldest daughter Jane who was eight said. " Believe me I know." Matt said. He reached into his pocket for money. He didn't have any. Matt was now 32 and he owned a grocery shop. Sarah didn't have a job, she stayed home and took care of there children, who despite of their parents were growing up to be very intelligent, beautiful, and polite. " Sarah!" he yelled " Yeah?" " I need money." He said. Sarah rushed over to him. " Oh Matt! Not the drugs again." She said with a troubled look on her face. All the children were standing there listening to their parents. Jane had a confused look on her face, and the triplets, Henry, Joseph, and Amanda who were all five were fighting over a toy, but still glancing at Matt and Sarah. The fifth child- two year old Charlie was holding on to his mothers hand. " Sarah, kids, I'm sorry, but I haven't seen my family in years. I need the pot." 


	3. Ruthie

"Howie! Beth! Linda!" twenty one year old Ruthie Camden yelled to her kids. " What momma?" six year old Beth asked. " Get in the car you little brats!" " Mommy don't be a meanie!" five year old Howie said almost in tears. " Don't make me repeat it. Get in to the car. NOW!!!" Ruthie yelled. The three little children got in the back of their mothers old convertible. They all loved Ruthie very much, and she loved them, but if they got on her nerves enough, she would beat then, and lock them in a closet. For hours. Once she locked them in for 2 days. And Linda was only three now. All of them so young and helpless. Ruthie needed space. She would soon see the family that she abandoned when she was fourteen, and pregnant with Beth. Ruthie missed her family, but did they want her back? 


	4. Simon

Simon lay back on his airplane seat thinking. He was flying from New York City, where it's okay to be gay, to boring, rude, gossipy Glen oak, to be with his family. His boyfriend Phil was sitting next to him, asleep. Simon always hated his family, especially Matt and Lucy. Simon now was a journalist for the New York Times. He led a nice, quiet life with Phil. They were gay, but happy. Simon had never been so happy before he met Phil. He knew that his family would not react happily to him being gay. Once, on the phone with his mother she asked him if he was in a relationship. Simon said yes. To a person named Phil. Annie assumed that it was a woman, who's real name was Phyllis. He didn't have the heart to tell his mother the truth. Simon layed back, and was falling asleep as all the memories of his childhood crawled back to him. 


	5. Lucy

" Robbie! Jenny! Kenny! Time to go!" " Are we really gonna meet your WHOLE family mommy?" four year old Jenny asked. Jenny was only four, but she was very smart for her age. " Yes Jenny we are!" Lucy said smiling. Robbie came down the stairs with eight month year old, Kenny on his arms. They all got into their big family car, and started driving. " Oh Robbie! To see my family after all these years!" cried Lucy. " Well they wont get all jolly about seeing me." " Rob! That's not true. Just because you're the father of Ruthie's first child, and they kicked you out because of that does not mean that they don't love you. You know my parents and siblings. We love each other, and we are all happy!" So much Lucy did not know. 


	6. Sam and David

David Camden sat in his brother Matt's old room, in his mother's house, and he started laughing. There were awards everywhere. About the time David and his twin Sam were born, the Camden family changed. They weren't all cheerful all the time. David heard a knock on the door. " Come in." He said It was his twin Sam. " What do you want?" David asked. " Well, I wanted to talk to you." " 'Bout what?" " Well, we haven't seen our older siblings in years, aren't you excited?" " Excited?" David echoed. " Yeah, I mean I only have you, and Lexie for siblings." " Sam, what's your point?" " Don't you miss Matt, Simon, Lucy, Mary, and Ruthie?" Sam asked. "No. They were lucky to get away from this hell house." Sam Camden was upset with David's comments, but then him and David were never close after Eric and Annie got divorced, and each of them took a twin. They were only five then. Sam lived with his mother, he new husband Joe, and Joe's fourteen-year-old daughter Lexie. Lexie was cool because she was the same age as Sam, and they got along most of the time. Sam left the room, and headed downstairs. The doorbell rang. Cautiously he went to open the door. There stood his older sister. Mary. 


End file.
